Notas de Sakura sobre el romance de Sasuke
by hinata08byakugan
Summary: Sasuke acaba de encontrarlas, y no lo puede creer. SasuHina. Antes llamado notas de una acosadora. Segundo y ùltimo cap : Diario terapèutico de Sakura. Ligero NejiSaku.
1. Chapter 1

El inicio del acoso.

Después de buscar por todos lados unos papeles que necesitaba para continuar un trabajo en la oficina, Sasuke se dirigió al escritorio de Sakura, contiguo, para ver si no se los habían entregado a ella por error. Rebuscó bastante, y dejó hecho un batidero, pero encontró algo muy diferente. Eran notas de ella, sobre alguna cosa cursi (Vio palabras como amor, secreto) y no les dio importancia al principio, pero al ver de refilón su nombre, al dejarlas de vuelta, comenzó a leer y esto fue lo que vio:

_Lunes_

_Sasuke tiene un secreto, lo he observado. Y es todo lo que sé. Veo que lo tiene bien guardado y no tiene ganas de compartirlo con viejas amigas, como lo soy yo, pero, mala suerte, cuando algo me propongo descubrir, siempre llego al fondo del asunto. Y lo haré._

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza negativamente, en reprobación. ¿Qué demonios le importaba a ella lo que hiciera?

* * *

_Martes_

_Lo noto en sus mirada, reposados y tranquilos. No como una fiera que está esperando para atacar, ni con ese vistazo resentido que es tan capaz de partir un corazón como lo es un hacha._

¡Qué dramática era esa mujer! pensó Sasuke.

_Simplemente, tiene bajos los ánimos. Ya no grita. Parece haber encontrado el medio de comunicación habitual entre los humanos, donde no incluye violencia. Suplió los gritos y los golpes con un estimulante más poderoso, supongo, que es la distracción. ¿Con qué? No lo sé. Pero grande debe ser en verdad para mantenerlo relajado._

¿Qué acaso era una especie de fenómeno?

* * *

_Miércoles_

_El cambio ha sido gradual, lento y apreciablemente bueno. No sólo yo lo he notado. Pues para ser un hombre desconfiado de los demás hombres y criaturas que respiran sobre esta tierra, se inclina más a la tolerancia, de la que antes no podía usar._

Estaba tachoneado, pero aún legible. Al parecer incluso Sakura se daba cuenta de que su dramatismo era demasiado.

* * *

_Jueves_

_He notado que me ignora mucho más últimamente. No puedo perdonarlo, aunque no sea a propósito, no deja de ser grosero._

Sasuke iba a dejar de leer, por la paz, pero más abajo encontró algo interesante. Se sentó en la silla de Sakura y la encontró incómoda.

* * *

_Viernes_

_No sólo soy yo. Parece soportar al resto de sus congéneres hombres, pero a las mujeres, no puede verlas ni en pintura. Ojalá se case, pronto. Bien por él, mal por ella, la fidelidad será quizá lo único que compense su agrio comportamiento._

Esbozó una sonrisa arrogante, dejando de lado el papel por unos segundos. Estaba casado, y era fiel a su mujer, que incluso lo amaba. Seguramente Sakura se hubiera decepcionado del desenlace.

* * *

_Lunes_

_Antes era el más puntual, cumplido y correcto, y hubiera ganado el reconocimiento al mejor empleado si el jefe se hubiera atrevido a dárselo a semejante ejemplar de hombre. Es guapo y arrogante, y a primera vista no se percibe que un hombre de este tipo causa más problemas que alegrías, pero una segunda mirada, o quizá tercera, pueda desengañar. Pero me he alejado del punto. Dije que antes era puntual, ahora, se ha vuelto bastante escapista del trabajo y las obligaciones. Ahora, al asomarme por la ventana, lo veo en todas partes, de donde deduzco en limpio que algo trama._

El acoso de su amiga lo impresionó, y también saber que lo escribía como si fuera un insufrible, y aún así se tomaba el tiempo de documentar que era atractivo y arrogante y un sinfín de cosas más, que le sonaron más a calificativos adecuados para los caballos de raza.

* * *

_Martes_

_Es un asunto de faldas. Lo vi mirando cosas exclusivamente de chicas en el aparador de una zona comercial. ¿Por que, qué otra cosa iba a hacer ahí?_

Todos los eventos de los que ella se había enterado estaban documentados ahí mismo, exagerados pero más o menos fiables. ¡Y su acoso era cada vez más alarmante!

* * *

_Miércoles_

_¿Faldas? Ahora no estoy tan segura de ello. Sigue siendo demasiado arisco como para parecer tocado por el amor._

Le dolería si no estuviera seguro de que ella exageraba.

* * *

_Jueves_

_¿Será correspondido? Si ella existe, y no es un resultado de mi aburrimiento, la tendrá difícil con semejante macho._

¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Es que era alguien tan difícil de tratar? Estaba seguro de que no.

* * *

_Viernes_

_Su Julieta es… una Julieta. No se asoma por los balcones hasta donde yo sé, pero lo que yo sé – y que no es mucho – es que su amor es prohibido, ya que no se ven en lugares concurridos y nadie sabe – además de mí – que hay algo entre él y ella._

No estaba tan equivocada como él pensaba.

* * *

_Domingo_

_Hoy almorcé con él. ¡Incluso me pagó el almuerzo! Y me preguntó, muy casualmente, qué calzado prefieren las chicas como yo. No sé a qué se referirá con eso, ¡Puede interpretarse de tantas maneras distintas! Y francamente, me hubiera emocionado si no fuera tan obvio que no soy yo la que inspira la pregunta. Claro que traté de sacarle ventaja con algunas preguntas para informarme, pero él estaba alerta, y se cuidó muy bien de darme respuestas directas, no me compadecí de él, por estar solo en decisiones sobre a lo que mujeres y calzado se refiere._

_Vigilaré los pies de cualquier persona que pueda ver. Tal vez los lindos botines que le sugerí, aparezcan muy pronto._

En este punto, estaba profundamente ofendido - y molesto, por que la hoja sufrió arrugas de tercer grado -. Se lo acusaba de burdo, tacaño, arisco, manipulable y mil cosas más que no era. Y no le reconfortó que su mujer estuviera a salvo a esas alturas, por que después de todo, no había sufrido tanto escrutinio como él.

* * *

_Martes_

_No hay nada, él no vino hoy._

No se sintió aliviado por faltar, pero sí se felicitó por poder eludirla.

* * *

_Miércoles_

_No apareció ayer ni anteayer, para mi gran fastidio, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¡Tuve que hacer el trabajo del vago y no tuve ni un segundo libre! Estoy enojada con él._

Por fin un sentimiento razonable hacia él.

* * *

_Jueves _

_Apareció hoy, por fin, el muy falto de escrúpulos. No se disculpó y por eso no lo he perdonado. Ignoró mi ira y me hizo saber que no le importaba._

Él sólo continuó leyendo.

* * *

_Viernes_

_Obviamente, estaba enojado. Quizá sea algo muy sutil, pero lo conozco a través de los años y puedo reconocer un cambio de ese estilo._

No, obviamente no podía.

* * *

_Lunes_

_¿Será progreso o retroceso? Estaba ensimismado._

* * *

_Martes_

_Fue progreso. Cualquier obstáculo que se le haya presentado, desapareció. Llegó hoy, ufano y ligeramente sonriente. Lleva puesta ropa que le desconozco y además cara y de buen gusto._

_¿Estará seduciendo a alguna ricachona? Por alguna razón, no me desagrada, aunque debería._

Pfff. Sakura.

* * *

_Miércoles_

_Tengo la cabeza puesta, lo sé por que mi pelo me hace cosquillas, pero la maldita no me funciona. He leído el mismo párrafo al menos veinte veces, y aunque soy lo suficientemente inteligente para comprenderlo, estoy más concentrada en las intrigas amorosas de Sasuke._

Seguía siendo preocupante. Antes no tenía tanta seguridad de que era seguido con lupa y todo. Ahora lo sabía. Y no le gustaba.

* * *

_Jueves_

_Hoy llegó tarde y ayer temprano. No me importaría si no tuviera mente de conspiradora, pero la tengo, y me dice que debe estar vinculado a las distancias a las que se encontraba antes de llegar al trabajo. Que son diferentes, al igual que el tiempo que lleva recorrerlas. Pequeño pillo._

_Metí la pata de la peor manera posible. ¡Le pregunté quién era! No me contestó. Se limitó a despedirme con algún gesto de la mano y se alejó. ¿Le habrán dicho que es grosero?_

Estaba bien criado. Pero no estaba obligado a esas esas cosas. ¿Y qué era eso de pillo?

* * *

_Viernes_

_Ambos nos repusimos. Estoy determinada a preguntar otra vez. ¿Qué daño puede hacer repetirlo? No puede evadirme ya, ¡Trabajaremos juntos un tiempo y sufrirá!_

_Finalmente se cansó de mi dijo que podía desesperar a un santo, aunque él no es nada parecido a uno, y después de otra ronda de preguntas, me dijo, entre dientes:" Rubia y morena. Al mismo tiempo." Sé que lo dijo para ver si tenía la mente sucia, y la tengo (me formé una imagen bastante precisa), pero resistí su mirada. ¿Sabrá que la bigamia está castigada por la ley?_

Sasuke ahogó su risa con los puños.

* * *

_Lunes_

_No le hallo sentido. ¿Dos? ¿A qué juega el muchacho?_

_Hoy no hubo pistas, pero mi inteligencia por fin me contactó, supongo que se puede ser rubia y morena al mismo tiempo, los modismos de esta época pueden decir que era rubia de piel y morena de ojos, o pelo. Suena bien en mi cabeza, pero no me atrevo a usarlo como teoría. Le preguntaré mañana._

* * *

_Martes _

_Mi loca teoría lo desconcertó. Se quedó como medio segundo, paralizado en su silla. No contaba con mi astucia, de donde por fin, saco un dato relevante, ¡La chica tiene esa característica!_

_Debe ser bonita. Porque él es exigente y conmoverlo, aún con la belleza, es difícil. Asumiré el pillo tiene buen gusto, ya que como dije antes, no se digna a mirar otras mujeres._

_Se rehúsa a decirme otra cosa. Dice que con lo que me dijo debo saberlo ya, pero por más inteligente que sea, no soy Sherlock Holmes._

Bueno, eso era bastante evidente.

* * *

_Miércoles_

_Le pregunté sobre una docena de chicas que encajaban en el perfil, lista en mano. Lo hice enfadar. Al parecer la reputación de mujeriego de tiene por su cara y carácter, es inmerecida. Sí, contrario al concepto que todos tienen de él, al pequeño Sasuke le disgusta meter en su vida más mujeres de las necesarias. Espero que sea un alivio para Julieta._

* * *

_Jueves_

_Toqué madera y le pregunté si tenía carácter, porque eso es esencial en una mujer. Me eludió diciendo que dependía de la definición de carácter que yo tenga. Y también me ofendió, diciendo que para nada era como yo, y que era afortunado, porque la prefería diferente. Me dolió algo y le arrojé mis llaves – lo que tenía a la mano – que cogió en el aire y no me ha devuelto._

_¿La he visto? Le pregunté. Y se sintió generoso, diciendo que me daría las llaves si no le preguntaba más y me respondió que la había tratado. Lo dijo socarronamente, por que sabe, como yo, que trato a todo el mundo. Me arrojó las llaves, que cogí a duras penas, pero sentí como si me arrojara junto con ellas un balde de agua fría con sabor a desencanto._

¿Agua de desencanto? Sólo ella podía ingeniárselas para decir algo como eso.

* * *

_Viernes_

_Me las ingenié para dar con una pregunta clave. ¿Tiene hermanos? Le pregunté. Dijo que no, y agregó que lo dejara trabajar o levantaría un muro entre los escritorios. Es genial, podré descartar a muchas chicas con esa respuesta. Oh, está sacando su abrigo elegante. Va a salir._

* * *

_Lunes_

_Hoy aprovechó mi día libre para escaparse a algún lado con Julieta. No sé como convenció a la jefa -…Espero que no sus encantos, por que tiene compromisos ahora – de que yo le había autorizado a tomar mi día libre como el suyo._

_No me facilita las cosas para nada._

* * *

_Martes_

_Hoy lo vi hablar con una mujer. Ella estaba de espaldas a mí y él parecía hablarle con familiaridad. Me arriesgaré y diré que cariño. Amor. De acuerdo, no hagan caso, puede ser mi afán de ser romántica. Como sea, se despidieron, ella se alejó, y pude ver su largo pelo negro,- muy liso y hermoso- y el dorso de sus manos blancas, pálidas como porcelana, que le arreglaron la ropa. Era ella, definitivamente, y tenía una idea bien formada de quién se trataba. Sólo necesitaba confirmar mis sospechas._

_Fui derechita a su casa después del trabajo. Sasuke me vio febril, pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera intentó amenazarme. Llegué a su casa y no la encontré, pero sí a su preciosa hermana menor. Me puse a reír como una loca cuando la vi. ¡Sasuke era astuto, hizo un buen movimiento! Porque dijo que hermanos no, ¡pero ella tenía una hermana! Buen uso de la lengua. Algún día lo meteré en apuros con el sentido figurado y estaremos parejos._

* * *

_Jueves_

_No me equivocaba. Intenté algo al azar: Dije su nombre, como si la estuviera viento por detrás del hombro de Sasuke. Él se sobresaltó y miró en la dirección que juzgó correcta. Ella no estaba, obviamente, y aseguré mi jaque mate. Su cara no tenía precio, ahora que sabe que yo sé, y supongo que la mía brillaba de satisfacción._

* * *

_Viernes_

_Su rencor no duró mucho, explicablemente porque su relación ahora es oficial y conocida para con todo el mundo, aquí, allá y afuera, en todas partes casi no se habla de otra cosa. Fue sabio al ocultarlo, si pensaba que se podía reaccionar así._

* * *

_Ya que los ánimos se calmaron, y yo tengo lo que quería, extraño mis días de acosadora, al ver a Hinata y a Sasuke juntos, de la mano, camino al bosque, camino acá o a casa de uno de ellos. El suegro de Sasuke no está contento de entregar a su dulce hija a semejante patán – según él –pero pronto se dio cuenta de que le funciona mejor hacer como si no existiese, y los deja ser._

_Buscaré otro sujeto de prueba, y lo perseguiré de la misma forma, para entretenerme. Veo un sujeto potencial en Neji Hyuuga, pecaminoso y guapo primo de Hinata._

_Ah, y Hinata, aún casada, sigue usando los botines._

Sasuke dejó las notas sobre el escritorio, se levantó listo para irse a casa, donde lo esperaba su familia. Pero después de dudar un instante, se embolsó las notas y llegando a casa, se las mostró a Hinata. Ambos rieron, él aún un poco consternado, ella con su risa límpida.

* * *

Fin.

Presiona review.


	2. Diario terapèutico

Esto seguramente es un poquito diferente de lo que habìan esperado. Pero igual va. Sakura narra, otra vez.

Advertencia: Contiene SasuHina y ligerìsimo NejiSaku.

* * *

Franca, y abiertamente, les diré que no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo escribir un diario terapéutico, y les pido que me perdonen, si lo demuestro. Según mi anterior terapeuta, un diario de este estilo debe ser dirigido a una audiencia, para que pueda expresarme en los términos que usaría en una conversación. Como sea. Ya insinué que fui con un terapeuta, era viejo y horrible, y prácticamente lo saqué de quicio (Todo un logro, me han dicho)

Y no fui voluntariamente. Cierta persona (Sasuke Uchiha, lo odio) me mandó con él. Según eso, mi don de observación tiene otro nombre, menos amigable: problema de hostigamiento. Problema. ¡Qué palabras tan feas! Ah, pero la cosa continúa. Dicen que si se desarrolla más, sería peligroso, y que habría que tomar medidas, y un montón de cosas más.

Le di gusto, tal vez influyó que el conocimiento de mi "problema" pudiera perjudicarme en el trabajo, o tal vez la sonrisa de Hinata ayudó con su mudo "por favor". O simplemente, que Sasuke me dijo que tenía dos opciones: aceptar o aceptar.

Nunca me he atrevido ni a moverme cuando me mira de esa manera tan amenazante, porque uno siente que tiene control absoluto sobre ti, y con la piel de gallina y una sola pregunta revoloteando en la cabeza ¿Cómo puede hacer esto el bastardo, y qué me hará si digo que no? asientes antes de que ocurra algo más. Yo no fui la excepción.

Cambiaron mi loquero con una mirada de reprobación, como si hubiera ensuciado una alfombra, y me citaron a las 7:30, en un barrio elegante. No tenía ganas de ir (me sentía más perezosa que un oso), pero resistí y llegué 5 minutos antes, con mi mejor traje sastre y me planté en su consultorio (debía dar una excelente impresión si quería ser liberada pronto)

"Hola, doc" dije felizmente, resuelta a agradarle.

Y al verlo de espaldas, estúpidamente envalentonada, (el recuerdo me perseguirá el resto de mi vida) dije:

"Lindo trasero, doc"

El nuevo doc se giró para verme, levantó una ceja y me dijo que me sentara, pero que si me sentía inclinada a la apreciación de traseros, él podría dar parte del mío, para hacerme sentir como en casa. Me sentí mal en dos sentidos (El acababa de asestar un golpe irónico y cruel) y yo acababa de exterminar mi última oportunidad de caerle bien. Aunque también tenía curiosidad sobre mi trasero.

Me dejé caer en la silla, mientras él procedía a instalarse frente a mí. Dijo algo, pero no lo escuché, por que fui cayendo en shock. Y con razón, paseé mi vista sobre su férrea expresión (era uno de esos chicos guapos, pero fríos y gruñones) mi examen siguió a sus ojos claros y después, por entero, su ardiente persona.

¡Nadie me había dicho que el nuevo doc sería el ya mencionado en mis notas, el pecaminoso Neji Hyuuga, primo de Hinata)

Aún sin poder hablar, sólo escuchando, acepté varios términos sin querer, escuché que se presentaba (para gran alivio mío, no me dijo nada de lo que tenía miedo oír) escuché de su boca la información que tenía sobre mí y mi problema (presumiblemente, Sasuke se había desquitado agravando la situación) y demases que no vale la pena mencionar, porque la mano se me está acalambrando.

Total, me pidió que continuara con el diario que el viejito cascarrabias me hizo empezar. Esa es la razón de ser de estas líneas.

Aaaaaunquee… No pienso volver a meter un tacón en ese consultorio. No importa qué tan mal me mire Sasuke – o qué tan linda sea Hinata – no cederé.

* * *

_Martes_

Trabajé como nunca en mi vida, para llegar a casa antes de ser cercada por los lobos. No es mentira.

Sasuke me observó durante un minuto, después se levantó – y yo hice lo propio – y depositó en mi escritorio un fajo de hojas color rosa que me parecían conocidas. Se inclinó para anotar algo en el papel mientras yo fingía llenar mi taza de café. Después volvió a su sitio, muy satisfecho y como si nada en absoluto preocupante me fuera a suceder a mí.

Llegué a mi mesa con precaución y cuando observé más de cerca los papeles, me di cuenta, al primer silbatazo, que eran mis notas. Había subrayado "Pecaminoso" "Neji Hyuuga" y todo lo que pudiera darme vergüenza, todo.

Sorprendida, e hinchada de furia, me levanté de un tirón del escritorio – ante la vista de mis colegas – rompí en pedacitos semejante ofensa.

Sasuke rió desde su mesa. Inclinándose hacia su papelera, me mostró otra copia.

Aullé en frustración palabrotas que aquí no se verían bien y me levanté con intenciones de darle una patada, arañarle la cara, lo que pudiera hacer para devolverle el bendito favor. Pues era obvio que si no continuaba asistiendo, él se encargaría de mostrarle las líneas, obligarme a ir, meterme en el departamento de horas extras y hacerme una campeona en esa división, básicamente, tirarme el cielo encima.

Inteligentemente, opté por sentarme y prepararme para la sesión, pues el papelito sobreviviente, dentro de mi mesa, se leía : Hoy, 5:30.

Esperé a que Sasuke me viera irme poco antes de las 5:00 – para que no tuviera tentaciones- y a paso digno, que tenía la intención de no verse obligado para nada, me dirigí al consultorio otra vez.

Para no perder la costumbre, hice gala de mi estupidez y le aventé un piropo tan sutil como un ladrillazo. ¿Cómo producirá ese efecto en la gente? Por que fui bien criada.

Por su parte, resopló y dijo: "Búscate un pasatiempo" y yo reí.

* * *

_Miércoles_

Esta vez no estaba dentro. Llegó detrás, cuando inspeccionaba sus diplomas, y se disculpó por sus tres segundos de atraso. Con gentileza, dijo que me ayudaría. Yo esperé el milagro. Y las palabras borbotearon en su boca : Que me cortara el cabello tres centímetros de aquí, que no usara gris ni verde, ni naranja, ni escote en V.

Resoplé como un caballo. Y me levanté, ofendida (¿por que quién sabe más de imagen personal que una mujer o un gay?) y sin saber qué hacer, di vueltas por la habitación. ¿Me estaba diciendo fea? ¿Qué demonios quería?

"Siéntate" dijo inspeccionando cosas que tenía a la mano, para evitar ponerme atención "Si comienzas a poner más atención en ti, que en los demás, será una buena señal"

Y le hice caso, por que sonaba razonable. Anoté sus indicaciones y eso fue todo. Me dejó ir.

* * *

_Jueves_

Esperé a no caer en desgracia cuando entré al local de Ino. Ella es mi mejor amiga desde el kínder hasta la universidad y es buena en todo, además de guapa. Tiene una florería, un local de comida casera que la vecindad ama, pero lo que a mí me interesaba era su local de renovación de imagen.

Entregarle mi cara, mi cabello y la elección de mis ropas fue probablemente una de las cosas más difíciles que haya hecho. Por que ella había querido echarme mano, y yo, por supuesto que no. En fin, faltó muy poco para que la emoción le hiciera equivocarse de herramientas (Tenía un taladro para uñas en vez de tijeras, y después trató de aplicar las tijeras a mi cara en vez del cabello). No lo mencioné, pero ella me aseguró que un día llegaría arrastrándome en busca de belleza, lo que se convirtió en una apuesta. Que ganó. Y también bastante dinero.

* * *

_Viernes_

Salí con un gorro para cubrir mi pelona cabeza, pero al mediodía hizo un calor infernal capaz de achicharrar a un dragón, así que me lo quité, a mi pesar. En el trabajo me felicitaron por el corte.

* * *

_Sábado._

Estaba horneando lasaña vegetariana, para comer en la bañera (espero que sean discretos sobre esto, hay gente que lo hace) cuando mi teléfono sonó. Lo dejé agonizar hasta que me hartó. Se trataba de alguien persistente. Finalmente me levanté de entre la espuma y llegué al teléfono. Colgué, sin responder, con una sonrisita de satisfacción. Después, en una conspiración que sólo podía venir desde el infierno, mi celular hizo dúo con el teléfono.

Era Neji. No pareció sorprenderse cuando intentó contactarme por dos horas (sí, dos, soy bastante terca) y lo dejé colgado. Me informó que estaba echando a perder su velada, (una comida elegante en casa de su tío) para que sintiera bien adentro el remordimiento. Y que mañana me vería en el estacionamiento de tal lugar.

"Doc" le dije "Ya que interrumpiste mi baño, más vale que valga la pena"

Lo escuché suspirar al otro lado de la línea.

"Puedo adivinar que tomaste tu baño con tranquilidad. ¿Anotaste los datos?"

"No, pero lo tengo" le contesté "Salúdame a los comensales"

Y colgué, con una risita.

* * *

_Domingo._

Era domingo por la mañana, como deducirán. Las mañanas de domingo son sagradas. ¡Nadie debe despertarte temprano, y si lo hacen, demándalo! Deducirán muy bien si pensaron que recibí un mensaje : "Levántate". Lo hice, maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra. Después, dándome cuenta de que ya no había leche, ni cereal, ni nada comestible, aproveché para ir al mercado. Dejé las cosas en la cajuela del auto y lo esperé sentada en el cofre. Hacía frío, y él lucía su abrigo.

Me dijo que la sesión sería al aire libre, así que saqué la caja de cereal y le pedí que comenzara.

Armado de paciencia hasta los dientes, me indicó que bajaríamos al muelle y mi cura tendría lugar en un bote. Levanté una ceja, pero lo seguí, sin soltar mi caja de cereal.

Subimos al bote. Había una caña de pescar, que Neji tomó enseguida. Se quitó el abrigo y se arremangó, puso su cebo mientras me indicaba que observara mi alrededor y le dijera lo que veía.

Después del silencio que se cernió al terminar…

"Si esta es una cita" le dije para refrescar el ambiente "Déjala a mi cargo, vayamos a un lugar más divertido". Quitó su vista del agua y declinó la invitación con un movimiento de la cabeza. No supe qué más decir y abrí mi caja de cereal. Manoteé distraída el fondo, tomé un puño y lo introduje en mi boca. ¡Oh, cielos, cómo extrañaba la leche!

Pescó uno. ¡Hurra! Y mientras tomaba otra lombriz para usarla de cebo,-puaj- continuó haciéndome preguntas sobre mi pasado y hablando de cosas de loqueros. Estaba echándome un sermón sobre complejos cuando un puño de mi cereal cayó al agua y una turba de peces se masacraron entre ellos para comer. Rápidamente, me hice con la bolsa del cereal y metí las manos en el agua. Neji se giró, ante el escándalo, cuando mis tres primeras presas dejaron de sacudirse por última vez. Yo tenía una gran sonrisa.

Ya he dicho que soy una persona muy competitiva, y el día de pesca relajada se convirtió en un juego, hasta que la luna apareció por ahí y yo, con mi trasero acalambrado, importuné a Neji hasta que remó al atracadero y caballerosamente, me ofreció su mano para bajar de entre las rebalosas piedras. La tomé, y aceptarla fue su primer error, por que lo arrastré conmigo al agua. El segundo fue no estar firmemente plantado en el suelo.

Salimos, flojos como medias, y contamos nuestros trofeos en la hierba. Doce contra catorce, a mi favor. La verdad no teníamos buen aspecto, agachados en la hierba, mojados hasta el esqueletos y picando pescado con nuestros dedos. Parecíamos vagabundos.

Él estaba tan desconcertado, pobrecito, mojado y con la situación vuelta de cabeza.

Y lo pareció más cuando le planté un beso.

Casi fue atropellado, cuando nos despedimos.

Fui inmediatamente a la tienda de donas, donde comí 5 o 6. Aquí termina mi día.

No me ha llamado en dos días. PD: Este diario es sobre mi vida, pero parece más una historia de amor.

Enfrentarme a su secretaria por teléfono me succionó la energía. ¡Qué mujer!  
sé que Neji estaba ahí (escuchaba el rasgueo de su pluma elegante) pero no mostró señales de vida.

Llamé a Sasuke y Hinata me contestó. Le pedí que me lo pasara a la línea, a lo que arguyó que estaba manejando, pero que le pasaría el mensaje. Mis palabras excatas fueron : "Linda, esto será incómodo para ti y peor para mí, pero trata de no asustarte y presiona altavoz" me indicó cuando lo hizo y así fue como le solté a su marido una retahíla de represalias , improperios, insultos, maldiciones y cualquier munición verbal que se me ocurriera. Sabandija, canalla, bobo, rufián, insoportable, estaban mezclados con palabras menos agradables. Casi pude ver a una Hinata embarazada, con los ojos muy abiertos, tapando la bocina del teléfono y retirándolo, lejos, y a él, adivinando más o menos lo que había pasado (¿No les mencioné que dije: Lo quiero de vuelta, y extraño a mi guapo?) y me dijo que estaba contento de que le diera un descanso. Casi ladré cuando me provocó con cosas parecidas, pero parece que Hinata le cerró la boca, pero antes dijo: conserva tus ojos y no le arranques los suyos.

Aquí fue cuando me di cuenta de que el hombre no tenía una peregrina idea de mi situación y perdí esperanzas en la inteligencia de la población masculina mundial (él creía que no me aguantó más y me sacó a patadas, lo que no era tan mentira) y Hinata tomó el control de la situación, después de pedirle a su marido que lo dejara por la paz y por supuesto, que le prestara el teléfono.

Ella estaba enterada de todo y me fue de gran ayuda, incluso me sacó una cita para las 7.

Rumié un par de cosas en agradecimiento (por que además me dijo que lo había noqueado) y me fui a dormir una noche de dulce reposo

Lejos, en algún hospital, Hinata daba a luz a su primer hijo el barbaján de Neji me canceló (para pasar el día con su sobrino) y yo se lo negué. Quería verlo a él, de nuevo. A lo que accedió, a las malas.

Salimos, y lo logreé convencerlo de que no acosaba a nadie ya, ni siquiera a él. Me creyó, y por eso se desvinculó totalmente de mí.

Después de un tiempo (cuando a su sobrino le salieron un par de dientes) volví a arrastrarlo a pescar, al cine, a mi casa.

Ya un buen día (cuando nuestra amistad era más sólida que nunca) se presentó con un vestido para mí, y dándome órdenes de usarlo en la cena de gala, con su tío (otra vez, según él, era realmente importante) "¿Qué ¿" le dije dejando a un lado mi hotdog "¡Un vestido nuevo?¿ No me veo lo suficientemente bien para tí?"

Sonrió, aunque apenado, y dijo:  
"Para mí si, pero qué hay de Hiashi? ¡No puedes ver así a tu futuro suegro!

Después de quedarme sin aire y aceptar ser su esposa, salimos a cenar.

* * *

Bien. Otro SasuHina en el menù, prontooooo!

Clickead review!


End file.
